Me, You, and Pharadox
by E-61
Summary: "Saat kita berkenalan, tidak pernah terbayang bahwa kita yang jauh berbeda bisa saling tertarik..." mungkin itulah yang terjadi pada Tsuna dan Hibari. Mereka berkenalan, jatuh cinta, dan akhirnya terperangkap dalam paradoks yang selalu memutarbalikkan realita... dan ketiganya berjalan dalam rentang waktu yang terlampau singkat.


**- Me, You, and Pharadox -**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Characters** © Amano Akira**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu selalu menjadi waktu bersantai yang sangat penting, tidak terkecuali di Italia. Tsuna yang notabene baru beberapa minggu di negara tempat _pizza_ lahir itu bisa tersenyum lega saat membuka mata di hari sabtu. Dengan santai ia melangkah ke berbagai tempat; toko roti, _piazza_, taman, dan cafe dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan Tetro. Dan saat ia berhenti kemudian memandang cafe bernuansa _vintage _itu sejenak sekaligus beristirahat. Matahari tepat bersinar di atas kepalanya walau udara tetap sehangat di saat pagi hari, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk dan menikmati secangkir kopi.

Ia membuka menu, menyiratkan kebingungan dengan nama-nama makanan juga minuman yang terlihat asing di otaknya. Ia membalik halaman demi halaman dengan kecanggungan yang langsung luntur karena senyum kecil di wajahnya saat menemukan menu yang terdengar familiar.

"_Caffe macchiato e castella, accontentare... _[1]" Tsuna berharap ia tidak salah menyebutkan.

Ia memandang sekeliling _cafe _dengan cermat; alih-alih menunggu pesanannya tiba sekaligus bisa menghilangkan kebosanan daripada harus diam.

Dan sekali lagi ia dibuat kebingungan.

Di jam makan siang seperti sekarang, sudah merupakan hal yang wajar bila semua restoran dan _cafe _menjadi penuh. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk _cafe _pertama yang ia kunjungi saat ini. Mungkin pengaruh adanya _siesta_; jam tidur siang.

Karena sepanjang penglihatannya yang melihat ke berbagai sudut, pria berambut cokelat itu hanya menemukan satu pelanggan lain selain dirinya sendiri. Dan karena penasaran tanpa tahu alasannya, ia pun memperhatikannya.

Rambut hitam, kemeja berwarna ungu gelap, dasi serta _tux_ yang senada dengan warna rambutnya namun dengan sedikit aksen kuning keemasan di bagian kerahnya.

Namun yang membuatnya bingung bukanlah penampilannya, melainkan pada bentuk fisiknya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sosok di hadapan Tsuna itu adalah orang Italia.

Dan ia hanya terus memperhatikan dengan cermat. Hingga telinganya menangkap suara pintu yang ditutup; tanda bahwa orang itu sudah keluar dari _cafe_.

Tak lama pesanannya telah ada di atas meja, manisnya _castella _membuatnya hanyut dalam khayalannya tentang rumah. Membuat waktu terasa sangat cepat saat kue itu telah habis dan _cafe _mulai terlihat ramai

**o0o**

Matahari semakin turun ke arah barat saat ia tiba di 'rumah' yang juga merangkap tempat ia bekerja sebagai mafia dan menghabiskan waktu dengan tumpukan dokumen di atas meja. Sosok yang lebih kecil darinya adalah yang pertama menyambutnya. Reborn.

"_Bentornata, dame_-Tsuna..." Ia memperhatikan Tsuna sekilas kemudian berjalan di depannya, "_Okaeri... _Ada orang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu._"_

Tsuna menghela napas pelan sambil mengikuti Reborn yang melangkah ke arah ruang tamu, dan ia terpaku saat melihat tutornya itu sedang menghampiri pria yang fokus membaca buku _Joshua_—atau setidaknya begitulah tulisan yang ia lihat dari tempatnya berdiri, entah benar atau tidak—pria itu mengenakan kemeja ungu gelap dan _tux _hitam.

Pria yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di _cafe _siang tadi. Kebetulan sekali.

"Tsuna, ini Hibari... Hibari, ini Tsunayoshi, yang akan menjadi partnermu untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.. dia bodoh, jadi kuharap kau memakluminya." Ucap Reborn tanpa jeda saat ia menarik Tsuna dan mengenalkannya dengan sosok yang kini ia tahu bernama Hibari itu.

"Reborn!"

Tsuna diam-diam memperhatikan sosok itu sekali lagi, seperti dugaannya. Ia memang bukan orang Italia, setelah ia perhatikan dengan lebih teliti. Ia pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah orang jepang sama seperti dirinya sendiri. Dan ia bersyukur karena itu, mengingat ia belum bisa berbicara bahasa Italia dengan fasih.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Salam kenal," Tsuna mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum ramah.

Lama Hibari hanya memandang uluran tangan di depannya, iris _onyx_-nya (diam-diam Tsuna merasa kagum sekaligus takut oleh warnanya) kemudian berpindah memandang pria bersurai cokelat itu dengan tajam.

"Hibari Kyouya. Salam kenal, _herbivore_." Ia membalas uluran tangan Tsuna dengan kaku.

_Herbivore? Apa maksudnya?_

Merasa waktunya terbuang, pria bersurai hitam itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Tsuna yang tampak tertegun karena perkataannya.

"Aku tidak suka caramu memperhatikanku seperti di _cafe_ tadi, _herbivore_.. jika kau melakukannya lagi, _kami korosu.."_ Hibari mengangkat tonfa yang entah bagaimana bisa luput dari mata Tsuna sambil terus berjalan. Meninggalkannya yang semakin kebingungan.

Hingga suara jam di ujung ruangan berdentang tujuh kali. Beriringan dengan suara di perutnya.

**o0o**

Menjadi partnernya ternyata sama sulitnya—ralat—sangat sulit daripada saat Reborn menjadi tutornya. Bila Reborn terkadang sering mengerjainya, sedangkan Hibari. Jangankan mengerjainya, bicara pun hanya seperlunya.

Hari ini mereka duduk berhadapan sambil menghabiskan waktu dengan dua cangkir kopi dan sepiring _biscotto._ Setelah beberapa minggu sebelumnya mereka disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan, terutama Tsuna yang terkurung di kamarnya dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas penting dan harus pergi ke berbagai tempat dengan Hibari. Belum lama mereka tiba di Roma, Hibari mendadak mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran yang juga merangkap _cafe_.

Dari tempat mereka duduk, Tsuna bisa melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, suara-suara yang menggumamkan berbagai hal dalam bahasa Italia—yang sampai saat ini belum Tsuna kuasai benar—, bahkan teriknya matahari tak hentinya menyentuh kulitnya. Matanya berpindah ke sosok Hibari yang duduk di depannya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menghabiskan _cafe corretto_-nya. Dan kini dengan tenang meminum sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bir.

"Itu apa?" Tanyanya. Sambil mencoba membuka percakapan. "Bukannya kopi yang kau pesan juga ada alkoholnya?"

Hibari memandang Tsuna dan gelas di tangannya itu secara bergantian.

"_Prosecco_.. kalau kau mau pesanlah sendiri." Tsuna merengut dalam hati setelahnya. "Kupikir _herbivore_ sepertimu tidak tertarik dengan minuman seperti ini." Ujar Hibari seakan tahu apa yang pria bersurai cokelat itu pikirkan. Dan Tsuna berani bersumpah bahwa sesaat tadi ia melihat partnernya itu tersenyum meski sangat sedikit.

"Aku memang tidak tertarik." Tsuna meneguk _caffe latte_ -nya dengan cepat kemudian menghela napas. Sensasi pahit dan manis memenuhi mulutnya.

Sayup-sayup alunan musik dari dalam restoran mengalun pelan hingga sampai ke telinga Tsuna. Sedikit membantunya merasa rileks dari suasana canggung yang ia rasakan selama ia satu meja dengan Hibari.

"Sayang sekali disini mereka tidak menyajikan _castella_." Ucap Tsuna spontan.

Hibari tampak tidak mendengar ucapan Tsuna; entah karena tidak peduli atau ia sudah terlanjur larut dalam alunan lagu dan buku yang entah bagaimana caranya ada dalam genggamannya tanpa Tsuna sadari.

"Kupikir pria sepertimu tidak akan tertarik dengan yang namanya buku," Tsuna menunduk dan memandangi buku dengan cover bergambar pintu rahasia dengan jendela berwarna _broken white. _Sudah pasti bukan buku tentang hal-hal yang mengungkit kekerasan dan sejenisnya.

Tsuna masih menunduk sedangkan Hibari memandangnya sesaat lalu kembali tertuju pada buku _On Writing _yang sedang dibacanya. "_cosi _[2]_? _Aku hanya membaca saat sedang bersantai saja.. itu membuatku terbiasa saat berada di keramaian," Hibari menutup buku tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Kau tidak suka keramaian, Hibari-_san_?" Tsuna memandang Hibari. Tepat di depan iris _onyx_-nya.

"Ya, kecuali keramaian di medan pertempuran."

"Bukankah lebih baik keramaian seperti sekarang? Namun tidak ada yang mati, dan tidak ada yang namanya kesedihan dan rasa sakit—"

"Hidup dan mati itu relatif, Sawada Tsunayoshi," iris _onyx_ Hibari menyiratkan rasa tidak suka. "Kau mungkin juga akan berubah pikiran suatu saat.. Karena mafia tidak bisa jauh dari yang namanya bertarung."

Pandangan Hibari mulai melunak kemudian berubah menjadi datar.

"Karena langit menyukai kebebasan, dan itulah yang diperjuangkan dalam medan perang.. kebebasan dan kemenangan." Hibari menunjuk ke langit biru cerah dengan sentuhan awan putih yang berarak pelan. Sadar atau tidak, wajah Tsuna mulai menunjukkan semburat kemerahan.

"Langit yang beruntung.."

Dua hal—bahkan mungkin lebih—terjadi pada dentang waktu yang sama dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_Cafe_ yang tadinya tenang dan damai kini berubah. Suara yang amat ia kenal baik bergema di seluruh ruangan; suara pistol yang ingin menjadi penguasa. Teriakan dari pengunjung lain dan juga sang pemilik pistol yang tak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas berbaur menjadi satu parade suara yang besar dan membuat kepala Tsuna terasa sangat sakit. Refleks Hibari menimpa tubuhnya agar ia tidak terlihat.

"Diamlah disini." Hibari menyuruh Tsuna duduk di bawah meja dan memastikannya aman sebelum pemilik iris _onyx _itu mengambil langkah untuk menjauh.

Teriakan—yang sudah tentu menggunakan bahasa Italia—semakin memenuhi ruangan, tapi samar-samar Tsuna mendengar suara besi yang beradu. Entah berapa lama berselang, Hibari akhirnya muncul kembali di depannya. Darah menghiasi pakaiannya, lalu caranya saat berjalan membuat Tsuna beranggapan bahwa Hibari kelelahan atau mungkin kakinya tertembak peluru. Dengan sigap walaupun sedikit gemetar Tsuna memapah Hibari keluar dari _cafe._

Hening mengendalikan mereka setelahnya, hingga mereka berdua berjalan menuju penginapan dengan perlahan, sepelan awan yang bergerak teratur dan berganti warna tanda malam mulai menjelang.

"Hei, Tsunayoshi.."

"Ya?"

"Saat kita kembali ke Siena, lebih baik kalau kita mampir ke Tetro dulu.. kau bisa makan _castella _sebanyak yang kau mau, aku yang traktir."

Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. "Seperti bukan kau saja."

Hibari membalasnya dengan suara pintu yang ditutup dengan cukup keras. Membuat Tsuna hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang notabene berada di depan kamar tempat _skylark _menginap.

**o0o**

Dan seperti kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, begitu mereka berdua kembali menginjakkan kaki ke Siena beberapa minggu berikutnya. Hibari langsung membawa Tsuna ke tempat mereka bertemu secara tidak langsung; yang kini sudah dihias sedikit, mengingat saat itu tanggal 14 februari. Tidak lain adalah hari valentine.

Maka disinilah mereka, tidak duduk berjauhan seperti dulu, dan terutama Tsuna tidak perlu memperhatikannya secara diam-diam layaknya _stalker _seperti waktu pertama ia mampir ke tempat ini. Dengan mata sedikit bersinar di depan sepiring _dark chocolate castella _dengan topping vla tipis dan _caramel _yang dibentuk menjadi bola-bola kecil yang ditata dengan sangat apik.

"Menu khusus valentine," ujar Hibari saat diminta Tsuna untuk menerjemahkan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pramusaji_._

Dan dengan lahap—namun masih terlihat sopan—Tsuna memakan makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Kau mau coba, Hibari-_san?_"

"Aku tidak suka manis."

"Ah, ya sudah kalau tidak mau..."

Hibari hanya meminum kopinya dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan Tsuna. Yang terlihat sedikit lucu di depan matanya. Entah kenapa.

"Tsunayoshi, kau bisa tersedak kalau makan secepat itu."

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian Tsuna terbatuk saat memakan bola _caramel _di piringnya. Membuat Hibari menghela napas panjang.

**o0o**

Suara dentangan jam dari luar kamar membangunkan Tsuna dari tidurnya, tenggorokannya yang terasa kering mendorong kakinya untuk melangkah ke arah dapur.

Saat melewati ruang tamu, ia melihat Hibari. Membaca seperti biasa. Pemilik iris _caramel _itu pura-pura batuk kemudian menghampiri Hibari.

"Hibari-_san..."_

"Hnn."

"_Ano,_ kenapa kau belum tidur_?"_

"Karena aku sedang membaca."

Suara jangkrik membisukan keduanya. Hibari diam-diam memandang Tsuna dari balik buku yang sedang ia baca. Gerakan Hibari saat menutup buku dan memandangnya langsung membuat Tsuna merasa mengalami _dejavu._ Bedanya saat ini sang _skylark _memandangnya dengan lembut.

"_Herbivore_.." jeda sesaat. "Menurutmu, apakah cinta sejenis itu pantas?"

Tsuna langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menjawab pernyataan Hibari dengan polosnya. "Kalau memang saling suka sudah pasti pantas, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu.. apa kau menyukaiku, Tsunayoshi?" Untuk pertama kalinya Hibari memanggil nama Tsuna dengan lembut walau nada yang dingin masih tersirat disana, khas seorang Hibari Kyouya. Pria bersurai itu berjalan untuk memperkecil jarak dengan pemuda yang lebih pendek dari dirinya sendiri. Dan respons Tsuna yang hanya terdiam. Membuat Hibari mengambil langkah yang bisa dibilang cukup berani.

Ia mencium Tsuna, tepat di keningnya. Sambil mencium wangi _cinnamon _yang begitu menggoda dari tubuh Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, _sono innamorato di te..." _Hibari memeluk Tsuna perlahan. "Aku menyukaimu.."

Dan tangan Tsuna yang membalas pelukannya serta senyum di wajahnya sudah memberikan jawaban yang ia butuhkan. Lebih dari cukup.

"Hibari-_san..."_

**o0o**

**From : Hibari Kyouya**

**Subject : Tetro**

**Hari ini kutunggu kau di cafe Tetro, di tempat biasa. Pukul sembilan tepat.**

Tsuna tidak henti-hentinya membaca isi e-mail di ponselnya meski sebenarnya sudah ia baca sejak pukul tujuh pagi tadi, setelah meletakkan ponsel di meja pria bersurai cokelat itu melirik jam tangannya dan memandang pintu masuk _cafe_ yang tidak jauh di tempat ia biasa duduk. Sayup-sayup lagu _Il fratello _yang tenang berputar dari _gramofon _yang terletak di ujung _cafe._

Sedikit merasa beruntung bisa menikmati waktu yang tenang di _cafe_ yang sudah menjadi tempat teratas di agendanya—tentu saja jika lagi-lagi tidak disibukkan dengan tumpukan dokumen dan laporan yang tidak bisa dibiarkan menunggu atau dikerjakan sesuka hati—karena biarpun sudah berulang kali menyempatkan diri baik sendiri maupun bersama Hibari, orang yang ia sayangi. suasana _cafe_ ini selalu bisa mengingatkannya akan kehangatan dan keramaian rumahnya, tapi alasan yang paling utama adalah karena hanya di _cafe_ yang didominasi warna pastel ini ia mempunyai banyak kenangan yang sangat berharga baginya.

Iris _caramel_-nya terpaku ke arah pintu _cafe_. Hingga pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Maaf, aku terlambat.."

"Tidak apa-apa.." Tsuna menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Dino-_san?"_

"Dia bilang tidak bisa ikut..." Hibari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia paling antusias soal ini..."

Tsuna berdiri setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan minuman yang ia pesan. "Kalau begitu ayo... banyak yang harus kau persiapkan, bukan?"

Hibari menghela napas. Berat. "Inilah kenapa aku membenci pernikahan, dan kenapa _Haneuma _harus memintamu untuk membantuku? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Jangan begitu, Hibari-_san..." _Tsuna kembali tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku agenda kecil. "Kau hanya akan melukai para _wedding planner, _lagipula aku kan pendamping pengantin pria-mu.. jadi boleh kan aku membantumu?"

"Terserah kau saja..." Hibari mengambil beberapa langkah di depan Tsuna, sedangkan Tsuna hanya membuka halaman-halaman di agenda kecilnya.

Senyum getir terlukis di wajahnya, sambil terus berjalan, matanya memandang sebuah foto kecil dan sosok Hibari di depannya secara bergantian. Foto dirinya sendiri yang tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia dan Hibari yang melihat ke arah lain namun juga tersenyum meski tidak terlalu terlihat. Lengkap dengan tulisan di sampingnya.

Sebuah puisi pharadox tentang dirinya sendiri, dan juga Hibari. Yang ia cintai dan kini akan menikah dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Mau tidak mau ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

**.**

_Inilah aku.._

_Dengan kaki lemah berpijak di negeri asing..._

_Mengenal kasih-ku dan bahagia..._

_Kami bahagia... dalam pahitnya perkenalan_

_Kami bahagia... dalam manis yang menghilangkan pahit_

_Aku dan dia bahagia, dalam pelukan, ciuman, sentuhan..._

_Dan kini, aku berada di tengah.._

_Dengan kasih-ku di sisi kiriku, dan kasih-nya di sisi kananku... _

_Menjalin tangan masing-masing di depanku... jauh di depan altar yang tidak bisa kumasuki..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan Kaki :  
**

**[1] **Caffe macchiato dan castella**, **_please _

**[2] **Lalu?

* * *

**A/N :  
**

Hi hi, apa kabar reader-tachi...

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf baru bisa ngasih cerita baru sekarang... biasalah, urusan RL yang ga bisa ditunda... dan maaf kalau saya ganti penname lagi orz... dan berhubung saya dari kemarin ngomongin soal Hibari terus jadilah saya bikin fic tentang beliau *whut?*

Fic ini terinspirasi dari majas paradoks.. majas yang selalu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ditulis di akhir puisi...

Well.. enough curhatnya, berhubung saya sementara ini kondisi badan lagi tidak memungkinkan, jadi saya ga memeriksa dan mengedit fic ini seteliti biasanya,,, jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang salah, Apapun itu silahkan di review agar ke depannya bisa saya perbaiki, lebih bagus lagi kalau reviewnya berupa dukungan untuk fic ini *killed*

Then, see you in my next story :D


End file.
